The Day When I First Met You
by CuddlyBearCat
Summary: She was just an average girl, and he was a reaper. How did they end up together? Dedicated to my best friend, Jaida.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Last Year (Part 1)

**Chapter 1: First Day, Last Year (Pt. 1)**

September 2, 2014

 _*beep beep beep beep*_

I slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them immediately. _The sun is way too bright today,_ I thought to myself. I slowly opened my eyes again to see my clock say 6:30. I groan as I hit the dismiss button and drowsily get out of bed. I walked over to my closet and took out my tan pants ,blue peter pan blouse, and grey sweater, and threw them on my bed. I walked over to my mirror and took a look at myself. It's my first day of eighth grade. I'm extremely excited, but I'm also a little scared. Not because of the whole "first day of school" scenario, but because of the fact that this is my last year at the school that I have spent most of my middle school years. I started Calvary Christian Academy (more commonly known as CCA) when I was in the sixth grade, and now here I am.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. No one was using it yet, so I bolted for it and locked the door behind me. I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth. It didn't seem real to me yet, that I was finally in the eighth grade. I put my bathrobe on and slipped my feet into my slippers and walked back to my bedroom. I looked at the clock again.

7:00.

 _Why do I have to wake up so early?_

I quickly put my uniform on and pulled a comb through my long, curly pink hair. I style my hair into my two pigtails that I have been wearing since I was in elementary school. I take one last look at myself in the mirror. _Good enough,_ I say to myself. I look at the top of my head. Those stupid strands of hair that won't seem to lay down are standing up like they always do. I spray my hair with some hairspray and attempt to brush them down, only for them to pop back up again. I sigh in defeat, and decide to let my hair be for today. I got to my desk and pack all of my stuff for the first day of school. I run down in my head what I need to have in my backpack.

 _Notebook,_ check _. Pencil case,_ check _. Pens,_ check _. Pencils,_ check _. Binders,_ check _. Composition notebooks,_ check _. Loose-leaf paper,_ check _. Folders,_ check _. Spiral notebooks,_ check _. Agenda book,_ check _. Highlighters,_ check. _Post-it notes,_ check. _Index cards,_ check. _Book covers,_ check. _Bible,_ check. _Dictionary & Thesaurus, _check. _Spanish-English dictionary,_ check. _Geometry kit,_ check. _Calculator,_ check. _Sketchbook,_ check. _Colored pencils,_ check.

I zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed a small purse from my closet and put my phone, earbuds, wallet, and cosmetics bag (even though I don't wear makeup and it doesn't really have makeup in it, it just has some lotion, tissues, gum, and a bunch of other random stuff in it) into my purse.

I walk out of my room, closing the door behind me. I smell bacon and eggs cooking downstairs.

 _I wonder if Taiga and Ryuji are up,_ I think to myself.

I walk down the stairs and set my backpack and purse down by the front door, and then walk into the kitchen. Taiga is sitting at the table going through the mail as Ryuji cooks breakfast.

"Good morning, Feldt," Taiga says to me with a smile. Ryuki looks up from his cooking and waves to me.

"Good morning, Taiga. Good morning, Ryuji," I say to them as I sit down at the table.

"You know you can call us mom and dad, right?" Ryuji says to me as he goes back to his cooking.

"Oh sorry," I say to them, "I'm still not use to this life yet."

"I understand," Ryuji says back to me, "but this life is better compared to where you were a year ago."

"I know," I respond back to him, thumbing through the pages of the _Style_ section in the newspaper.

Taiga and Ryuji are my foster parents. They adopted me when I was in the sixth grade. I use to live with Palutena, who fostered me and a few other girls that I had grown pretty close to. I miss the girls and Palutena. They weren't like the other foster homes I had been in. They were nice. Being with them felt like I had an actual family. Then Ryuji and Taiga came, and offered to take me in. I was very happy to have a new family, but I would really miss my old family.

I was torn from my thoughts when I heard someone call my name.

"Hmm?" I responded back.

"I was trying to ask you, are you excited for your first day of eighth grade?" Mom asked me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm super excited," I tried to respond with as much enthusiasm as possible.

Ryuji- Er, I mean, Dad, walks over to the table and sets a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of me.

"Eat up," he tells me, "scholars need to have a lot of energy for their first day of school."

"Okay!" I say as I prepare myself to dig into my breakfast.

"Ahem," Mom clears her throat at me.

"What?"

"We pray before we eat."

"Oh, right."

Mom, Dad, and I hold each others hands and say a quick prayer before we begin eating.

I continue to look through the _Style_ section of the newspaper, when an interesting article catches my eye.

"Hey mom," I ask.

She looks up at me from her plate.

"Have you seen this article? It's talking about that incident that happened during the spring," I say, pointing to the article.

"Let me see," Mom asks as she takes the paper from me.

She reads the article out loud,

" _A representative of the DWMA says that the kishin's madness has affected people all over the world. However, the situation has been resolved, and their students and faculty are working to resolve the matter."_

"So they resolved the problem?" I asked my mom.

"Seems so," she responded back to me. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Feldt. Just focus on getting into a good high school."

"Ok," I respond back, finishing up the last bit of my breakfast.

"By the way, your friends Ella, Miriam, and Alice said that they can give you a ride to school today," Dad tells me.

I jump up from the table and run to the front door, scrambling to get my shoes on.

"Don't forget your tissues for your teacher!" Mom yells to me from the kitchen.

"I got them," I tell her as I pick up all of my stuff as I start to head out the door.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Have a nice day!" I yell to them.

"You, too!" I hear them yell back.

Truth be told, my new home is only two blocks away from my old home. I ran the two blocks to their house. I see Palutena trying to get the other girls into the car. She notices me running towards the car.

"Hi, Feldt!" she greets me with a smile. "Would you like to ride with us today?"

I nod my head with excitement.

"Hop in," she says as she opens the car door.

Before I could even open the door, I'm pushed to the ground and greeted by an all too familiar voice.

"FFFFFEEEELLLLLLDDDDDTTTTTTT!" I hear my best friend, Christina, yell as she tackles me to the ground in the biggest hug ever.

"Hey, Chris," I respond back to her, hugging her even tighter.

"Ready for eighth grade?" she asks me, her excitement clearly showing on her face.

"Yep!" I reply back. This time, with genuine enthusiasm.

Ella, Miriam, and Alice run towards me and grabbed me into a huge hug.

"You ready for school?" Alice asked me.

"This year is going to be so much fun!" Ella chimed in.

"2K15, GET HYPE!" Miriam yelled in excitement.

We all got in the car and headed towards CCA, singing along to the songs that played on the radio.

"By the way, did you hear? There's a new boy in our class!" Alice said, grabbing everyone's attention, including Palutena's.

"Do you know what his name is?" Chris asked.

"Nope!" Alice replied back.

We all stared blankly at Alice for a few minutes.

"Seriously? You got us all worked up, only to say that you don't know his name?" I asked her.

"Sorry, but I only figured that out at back to school night," Alice replied.

"By the way, why weren't you there? Everyone was there except for you," Ella said.

"Sorry, but I heard _he_ was going to be there," I replied, slowly sinking into my car seat.

"Who the new kid?" Miriam asked.

"Or Tamaki?" Christina added.

"You all know who I'm talking about," I mumbled.

"Feldt, Tamaki was told not to come back by Mr. Perry and Mr. Owens," Ella said.

"But that doesn't stop him from hanging around," I replied.

"Okay, chill," Miriam interjected. "Tamaki isn't going to be here this year, so there's no need to worry. Let's all just have a great year!"

"Okay," I replied back to her. It amazes me how fast Miriam can change the tone of a conversation.

We pulled up to the middle school entrance of our school (we call it I.M.P.A.C.T.), and got out the car.

"Bye, Palutena," we all said to her before walking into the school building.

"Bye, girls. Have a nice day!" she said back to us.

Me and Chris were the last to enter the building, but something shiny in the corner of my eye caught my attention.


	2. Chapter 2: A New City

September 2, 2014

I can't believe my father would send me here. I mean, I understand that it's for my mission, but why do I have to enroll into a new school? I would rather be in a class with Professor Stein than to be transferring to a new school.

"Why do I have to go here again?" I asked Sid and Naigus. We decided to take my father's limo to my new school.

"Lord Death enrolled you into this school to help you blend in with the crowd on your mission," Naigus explained to me.

"But why am I going there as an eighth grader?" I asked them. "I'm much older than a 13-year-old."

"We had Liz go to the school and fill out your paperwork last week," Sid added, "and we 're lucky that this school was willing to open its eighth-grade class to you. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!"

"Alright, alright. Geez...," I said, conceding from the fight.

"And besides, Kid," Naigus added, "this school might be a nice change of pace for you."

Sid nodded in agreement. I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes at them, turning to look out the window at the passing buildings.

The minutes leading up to me arriving at school, we sat in unbearable silence. I desperately wanted to get out of the car.

We _finally_ pulled up to the school. I was about to jump out the car when Sid stopped me.

"We have to take you to the main office first. You don't have your uniform yet," Naigus told me.

I sat back down in my seat as I saw a group of kids flock into the building. At on entrance, I saw a bunch of younger kids, probably between the ages of 6 & 10, going up the stairs into a big blue door. Some wearing blue and gray plaid jumpers, others wearing skirts. I even saw a few of the younger boys wearing ties. At the other entrance, I saw a group of girls get out of a gray SUV. They all wore tan-colored pants and blue blouses with a grey sweater and black shoes. One girl had red highlights on the ends of her hair, one girl wore her short hair out with a headband, while one girl had her hair in a high ponytail and another girl had her dark-brown hair in a long braid, but out of all the girls, one had caught my eye. There was a girl with blue eyes and long, curly pink hair that was tied into two low pigtails. Despite the fact that she was overall beautiful, there was one thing that bothered me...

 _The top of her head isn't symmetrical._

It bothered me so much that my eye began to twitch. Sid and Naigus must have noticed because they tried to get my mind off of it.

"Hey Kid, why don't we go in and meet the principal?" Naigus asked me.

"Sure," I sighed and as I tried to clear my thoughts.

 _Maybe this school won't be too bad_ , I thought to myself.

I grabbed my backpack and my lunch box and got out of the car. We walked up to a pair of glass doors. They were locked from the outside, so we had to ring the bell to get in.

Once inside, Sid explained who we were to the lady at the school's front desk.

"Oh, we have been expecting you!" the lady said, "Wait one moment, please. I'll let Mr. Parry know you're here. "

The lady the walked around from behind her desk and into another room. She popped her head out quickly.

"If you have your health forms, feel free to give them to the nurse. She's in that office right there," the lady said to us, pointing to a wooden door.

"Thank you," Sid replied before the lady disappeared again.

Naigus reached into the folder she was carrying with her and took out a packet of forms.

"Here, Kid. Why don't you give these to the school's nurse? Maybe you can introduce yourself to some of the people here while you're at it," Naigus told me.

"Okay," I sighed before taking the packet from her. I walked towards the door that the lady pointed to earlier and knocked. A few seconds later, a voice answered. "Please come in."

I slowly opened the door and poked my head in. There was a woman with beige skin and medium length black hair sitting behind a wooden desk.

"Are you the new eighth grader?" she asked me.

"Yes," I replied, walking in and closing the door behind me.

"I'm Nurse Boyd, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she got up from her desk and walked over to me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Death the Kid, but people prefer to call me Kid," I told her.

She stood there and stared at me for two minutes, scanning me from top to bottom.

"Are you starting school today?" she asked me.

"Yes, but I haven't gotten my uniform yet," I replied.

"Hmm," she said as she continued to eye me up and down. "Was there a reason for you coming here?"

"Yes, I'm here to give you my health forms," I replied, handing her the packet.

She took the packet from me and looked through it. "Thank you, but that's not what I meant."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm asking why did you come to our school instead of a school like St. Anselm's or Paddington?" she asked me.

"My father told me that your school was the only school that had an opening," I replied.

"The eighth-grade class is already over the maximum capacity by three students. Your dad must have some incredible power to get you into an already crowded class," the nurse replied.

I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well anyway, you better get off to class, I'm sure your classmates would love to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you, Nurse Boyd," I replied before leaving her office.

I walked back to where Sid and Naigus were sitting just before the lady who sat at the front desk came back.

"Mr. Parry can see you now," the lady said. "Just take the elevator up to the third floor. There will be a staircase directly in front of you. Go up those stairs and turn right. Head to the very end of the hall and go into the office on your left. The lady in that office will let Mr. Perry know you are here."

"Okay, thank you, ma'am," Naigus said before taking me and Sid to the elevator.

We got on the elevator and headed to the third floor. Then, following the lady's instructions, went to the principal's office.

When we walked in, I noticed a desk with a f**k ton of green and white polka-dots on it. It made my eyes sore.

The lady sitting at the desk looked up. "Is this Kid?" the lady asked.

"Yes," Naigus replied.

The lady then pointed to a chair. "Kid can sit right there. We will take everything from here."

"Okay, then," Naigus replied. She then turned to me and gave me a hug.

...

 _Well..._

 _I wasn't expecting that._

"You have a great day at school, okay?" she told me.

"I will," I assured her.

She and Sid then waved goodbye to me and left me in the principal's office.

After a few moments, an extremely tall man with brown skin and grey hair came out.

"Hello, Kid. My name is Mr. Parry, and I am the principal of this school," he said to me, extending his hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied, shaking his hand in return.

"I understand that this is your first day here," he said to me.

"Yea," I replied back, feeling a little scared... Which was weird, considering the fact that I normally don't feel scared.

"Well, we will make sure that you feel at home here," he said, trying to make me feel comfortable. "Now, let's see if we can get you a uniform."

Mr. Parry then turned to the lady sitting at the green and white polka-dot desk.

"Mrs. Smith, can you take Kid to the uniform bank to get a school uniform?" he asked her.

"Of course, Mr. Parry," she responded, "Would you like for me to get him a gym uniform, too?"

Mr. Parry thought for a moment.

"Why not?" he asked.

After that, I was lead to a room across the hall from the office that had a bunch of bins that I'm guessing held uniform pants in.

Mrs. Smith turned around and looked me up and down.

 _This again,_ I thought to myself.

She then went to one of the bins and pulled out a white, button-down shirt, which she then tossed to me. She then walked over to another bin and pulled out a pair of navy blue slacks, which she also tossed at me. She walked over to a bag, and then another bin, where she retrieved a blue necktie and a black sweater vest, which she again tossed to me.

"Go to the men's bathroom down the hall and try these on," she told me.

I obeyed, and went down the hall to the bathroom and put the uniform on. I looked at myself in the reflection of one of the mirrors. I sighed in disappointment.

 _If only these uniforms were symmetrical._

I raked my fingers through my hair in an attempt to look presentable before going back to the principal's office. Mrs. Smith was already there. She beamed with pride when she saw how well my uniform fit me. Mr. Perry walked out and nodded in approval at my appearance. However, he quickly frowned when he saw my hair.

"Does your hair naturally do that?" Mr. Parry asked, pointing to the three white lines in my hair.

I nodded. He then let out a sigh and went back into his office. He emerged seconds later with a handwritten note and a black beanie. He quickly plopped the beanie onto my head, arranging it to look like it wasn't there at all. He then placed the note in my hands.

"Give this note to Dean Owain. He'll excuse you for wearing that hat for this school year," he told me.

I simply just nod and put the note in my pocket. He then walked back into his office and came back with a plastic bag that contained a pair of sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a T-shirt, and some mesh shorts, which were all navy blue and had the school's logo on them.

"That is your gym uniform," Mr. Parry said to me. "We have P.E. every Friday, but we don't start the actual class until the end of the month."

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Parry," I say to him as he heads back into his office. He just turns back and nods in approval before closing his office door.

For the next few minutes, I just sit there in nearly complete silence, the only sound being the lady typing on her computer.

Then, a new lady walks into the office. She has on a bright pink suit with floral accents all over her blazer.

"Why, hello there," she says in the most energetic voice ever heard to mankind. "You must be our new eighth grader. My name is Mrs. Beller, and I am the vice-president of this school. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," I say back. I feel like she's screaming at me.

"Why don't I show you to your classroom?" she offers. "Dean Owain already dismissed the other students to their classes."

Before I could even say a word, she grabs me by my arm and drags me out of the office, holding my backpack and lunch box in her other hand.

 _I take back what I said earlier..._

 _This school is a nightmare._


End file.
